Arizona dream
by Louise Malone
Summary: une moto, un garçon, une fille, de la tension, des disputes et de l'amour...et des conséquences!
1. sex on the fire

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: Arizona Dream (merci à Emir Kusturica pour ce tire que je lui emprunte!)**

**Auteur(s):Louise Malone**

**Bêta:/**

**_Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visiter cette page :  
http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/ _**

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**Cet OS est pour répondre au concours d'Allocop: Edward et Bella:une rencontre ,une nuit! Pour plus de détails allez sur leur profil (dans mes auteurs favoris!)**

**-**

Cette fic est dédiée à Fleur 50 qui m'a gentiment "harcelée" avec son idée de fic avec des motos! Voici ce que j'en ai fait!

-

-

-

Arizona, septembre 2009.

Les deux motos rutilantes se tenaient cote à cote, et les deux motards se faisaient des signes de la main, amicaux, mais indiquant clairement qu'ils étaient en compétition.

Il y avait peu de spectateurs, ce qui était normal pour une course à la fois illégale et improvisée.

Malgré tout, l'ambiance était bonne enfant.

Le top départ à peine donné par une jeune femme blonde, ils filèrent comme l'éclair le long de l'immense route rectiligne.

Ils franchirent le ligne d'arrivée symbolisée par une petite brune face à un grand blond vêtu lui aussi d'une tenue de motard ensemble, et l'accident se produisit alors que la moto Honda CB 1000R était presque à l'arrêt.

Le conducteur leva un bras victorieusement et tourna la tête. Il dérapa sur une flaque d'huile et tomba sur le coté, effectuant un dérapage sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Son concurrent, le conducteur de la Ducati 696 sauta à terre et se précipita vers lui,arrachant son casque, révélant des cheveux roux foncés.

-

-

-

La jeune femme brune entra d'un pas résolu dans le hall de l'hôpital. La fureur habitait ses traits délicats, et des larmes de colère perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Elle obtint le renseignement qu'elle souhaitait auprès de la réceptionniste et se dirigea à grandes enjambées furieuses vers la chambre 523.

Elle entra sans frapper, et fonça sur le jeune homme immense et brun au bras et à la jambe gauches plâtrés, couché dans le lit.

Celui-ci eu un faible sourire en apperçevant la jeune femme, qui ne prêta pas attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la chambre.

« JACOB BLACK ! »

Le jeune homme répondit en riant :

« Bella Swan… »

Elle frappa furieusement du pied par terre et se jeta sur Jacob, sans qu'on sache, de prime abord, si elle allait le frapper ou l'embrasser. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune indien, puis lui asséna une tape sur la tête :

« Tu m'as fait une peur horrible ! Tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand le policier m'a appelée pour m'annoncer que tu avais eu un accident avec cette stupide moto ? Encore une de tes imbéciles de courses illégales en plus je suppose ! Tu es un gamin irrécupérable ! Tu as presque 22 ans Jake ! Et tu vas encore me dire que c'est pour l'honneur des « beautiful werevolves » ! Vous affrontiez encore les « wonderful vampires » j'imagine ! Si j'en tenais un de ces « wonderful vampires », je lui ferai bouffer sa moto tiens ! »

« Justement tu en as trois ici présents… »

Dit Jacob en tachant de réprimer son rire.

Bella releva la tête et regarda enfin autour d'elle. Elle reconnut deux jeunes hommes et les invectiva d'une voix ironique :

« Paul ! Embry ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?! »

Les deux jeunes gens lui firent un amical signe de la main.

La jeune fille regarda les autres jeunes hommes.

Un grand brun athlétique, un blond immense et un roux aux yeux d'un vert intense. Tous trois étaient magnifiques.

Elle reporta son attention sur Jacob, et l'interrogea muettement en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

Ce dernier fit les présentations d'une voix amusée :

« Bella, je te présente les « wonderful vampires » : Jasper Withlock ; Emmett McCarthy et Edward Masen, les gars, voici ma petite sœur Bella, elle aboie mais ne mord pas ! »

« Je ne suis pas petite Jake, et je ne suis pas ta sœur ! »

« Bon, alors voici Bella, elle vient d'avoir 18 ans, elle est la fille de la femme de mon père, mais je la considère comme ma sœur, la supportant depuis plus de 10 ans ! »

Les 5 jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Bella se renfrogna mais passa une main tendre sur le visage de Jacob.

« Leah est au courant ? »

Jacob gémit :

« Oui ! Elle ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs, elle risque d'être pire que toi ! »

« C'est normal Jake ! Ces motos sont des imbécillités, et des pompes à fric ! Aucun intérêt, à part celui de frimer ! »

Le jeune homme roux, Edward apparemment, prit la parole :

« Toi, tu n'as jamais fait de moto… »

Bella pivota furieusement vers lui :

« De quoi je me mêle ! Et non je n'ai jamais fait de moto ! Et je ne risque pas ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel est mon frère ?! »

« Je croyais que ça n'était pas ton frère ! »

« Tu te prends pour qui ? »

« Tu sais, je suis certain que si tu essayais la moto, tu adorerais ça, avec ton caractère rebelle et indomptable… »

Bella resta muette un instant, contemplant le jeune homme, tout en se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle ou pas.

« Et moi, je te dis que je n'aimerai pas ça ! »

« On parie ? »

« C'est idiot ! Même si ça me plaisait je pourrais toujours mentir et dire le contraire ! »

« Non, c'est comme le sexe, quand ça plait, on ne peut pas le cacher ! »

Bella rougit furieusement, pendant que les 6 hommes éclataient de rire.

« De toutes façons, je n'ai ni moto, ni permis moto… »

« Tu peux tester en tant que passagère »

Bella perdait pied. Edward avait l'air très sérieux…

« Je n'ai pas de casque ! »

« On peut t'en prêter un… »

Jacob intervint :

« Il en faut un à sa taille ! »

Le grand blond, celui qui s'appelait Jasper, se rappelait Bella, intervint :

« Alice ou Rose peuvent lui en prêter un, elles sont à la cafétéria, je vais les chercher »

Bella resta pantoise.

Elle regarda Edward qui lui souriait, d'un air à la fois arrogant, moqueur et amical . Un drôle de mélange. Et il était incroyablement sexy…

Jasper revint rapidement, avec une magnifique blonde, et une petite brune qu'il tenait par la main.

Bella essaya les deux casques, et Edward décida qu'elle emprunterait celui d'Alice.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elle était sur le parking, revêtue du blouson de cuir de la blonde, et en train d'enfiler le casque de la brune.

Elle regarde son jean, si elle avait mis autre chose, comme une jupe, elle n'aurait pas pu se retrouver dans cette situation…D'un autre coté, elle ne possédait pas de jupes, n'en ayant pas porté depuis au moins 5 ans.

Edward enfila son propre casque et enfourcha sa moto.

Il se tourna vers Bella :

« Grimpe ! »

Elle hésita. Elle était encore à temps de reculer.

Edward souleva son casque :

« Tu as la trouille ? »

Son sourire était moqueur.

Elle sentit la colère bouillonner dans ses veines et elle grimpa derrière lui sans réfléchir.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses propres cuisses.

Il mit le contact et se tourna vers elle :

« Tiens toi à moi »

Elle attrapa son blouson entre deux doigts.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle en riant :

« Tu dois te tenir vraiment, ça va décoiffer ! »

Il s'empara de ses bras et les noua autour de sa taille.

Elle sentit son visage brûler à cause de cette soudaine intimité, et surtout du fait que cela lui plaise autant. Elle bénit alors le casque qui masquait ses traits.

Il démarra souplement et roula quelques kilomètres à faible allure.

Elle comprit parfaitement qu'il la laissait s'habituer.

Il prit doucement de l'allure, et, d'une main, l'encouragea à le serrer davantage. Elle le fit d'elle-même quand la vitesse devint plus importante.

La peur lui serrait le ventre, elle évitait de regarder devant elle, et se crispait, raide contre lui, sursautant chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour tourner.

Ils n'avaient pas fait 5 miles qu'il s'arrêta sur le bas coté.

Il descendit et ôta son casque :

« Bella…tu dois te détendre et suivre les mouvements de mon corps : quand je me penche tu dois te pencher avec moi et pas te crisper, sinon tu vas nous envoyer dans le décor ! »

« J'ai peur ! Ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Tu te penches trop ! On va tomber ! »

Il éclata de rire.

Elle descendit, honteuse et furieuse, ôta le casque et le lui balança dans les bras, puis se tortilla pour enlever le blouson :

« J'en ai marre, je rentre en stop ! »

Il retrouva son sérieux d'un coup et la prit par le bras alors qu'elle commençait à marcher le long de la route.

« Certainement pas ! C'est bien plus dangereux de faire du stop que de la moto ! »

Elle lutta pour se dégager mais il avait largement le dessus physiquement.

Il la traîna jusqu'à la moto et lui mit le casque quasiment de force.

Sifflant entre ses dents, il lui dit :

« Tu as gagné, tu es trop coincée pour la moto…Je te ramène »

« Je ne suis pas coincée ! »

« Bon sang ce que tu es têtue ! »

Elle remonta, les dents serrées.

Il roula doucement et elle regarda le coucher de soleil. Le paysage d'Arizona était splendide, les couleurs et la luminosité de cette fin septembre magnifiaient encore le désert qu'elle aimait tant.

Il prit un peu d'allure, et elle réussit à se détendre un peu.

Elle sentait qu'il conduisait sûrement, et la peur s'allégea un peu.

A l'entrée de la ville il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, pour lui demander, d'une voix douce :

« Ça va mieux ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« On continue un peu ? »

« Euh…un peu »

« Tu as encore peur ? »

« Oui, mais moins, c'est pas si mal, en fait »

L'aveu lui brûlait les lèvres.

Il se contenta de sourire et redémarra pour faire demi tour.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'au promontoire surplombant la vallée, et il se gara prés du pic.

Ils descendirent pour contempler le paysage.

Elle admira silencieusement le soleil rougeoyant se fondre derrière l'horizon de sable et d'aridité, tandis que lui la regardait elle.

Il souriait de la voir, silencieuse et recueillie, profiter d'un des plus beaux paysages au monde. Elle le faisait totalement craquer, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de la laisser s'échapper ainsi.

Quand le soleil eut totalement disparu, elle se tourna vers lui et fut surprise de voir qu'il la regardait intensément.

Bégayant, elle lui demanda :

« Il y a des phares sur ta moto ? Parce qu'il fait presque nuit ! »

Il éclata de rire et la serra dans ses bras.

Cette fille était géniale, amusante, innocente, belle, sexy, et avec un caractère de feu.

Il cessa de rire et la regarda :

« Bien sur qu'il y a des phares ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… »

Il repoussa ses longues mèches brunes que le vent ramenait vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Elle répondit au baiser et lui donna l'accès à sa bouche quand il lui en quémanda l'accès du bout de la langue.

Leur baiser eut la même saveur que leur relation : intense, passionné, coléreux. Chacun luttait pour prendre le contrôle, et Edward finit par presser le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien, pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point ce baiser éveillait son désir. Elle gémit dans sa bouche en sentant sa virilité contre son ventre et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Il la repoussa doucement et plongea son regard vert dans le chocolat de ses yeux à elle :

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

« J'habite sur le campus… »

« OK, chez moi alors »

Il remit son casque et elle l'imita.

Elle grimpa derrière lui et le serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Il roula vite, et le désir qui habitait son corps l'empêcha d'avoir peur.

Il mit pied à terre devant un immeuble de deux étages et gara sa moto rapidement.

Il prit Bella et l'entraîna dans les escaliers puis le long d'un couloir.

A peine la porte franchie il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à nouveau frénétiquement.

Leurs lèvres se pressaient violement, leurs langues s'enroulaient, douces et exigeantes.

Il lui arracha le blouson de cuir et sa chemise grise d'un même mouvement.

Elle lui souleva son tee shirt noir et il le jeta à terre.

Elle ne portait plus q'un soutien gorge noir qu'il arracha littéralement.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et il soutint son regard.

Il craqua le premier et se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, la soulevant par les hanches et elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à son lit et la balança dessus.

Il la plaqua d'une main, et lui enleva son jean de l'autre. Le désir qui les habitait leur coupait le souffle.

Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et entreprit de déboutonner sa braguette. Il la regarda faire, haletant.

Elle fit glisser le jean sur ses hanches, et il acheva de s'en débarrasser. Il ne portait plus qu'un boxer noir, déformé par une érection impressionnante.

Il l'attira à lui et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait.

« Bon sang ce que tu es belle…J'ai envie de toi…j'ai envie de te prendre, de te faire crier, de te faire jouir… »

Elle frémit.

« Tu es drôlement dominateur ! »

« Absolument, et tu vas aimer ça ma belle ! »

Elle le regarda furieusement et il fit rouler son string le long de ses hanches.

Une fois nue elle ressentit une satisfaction intense à être ainsi regardée avec avidité.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux et passa ses doigts le long se son intimité, se caressant sensuellement.

Il grogna de désir et enleva son boxer.

Elle fut impressionnée par la taille de sa queue mais réussit à ne pas le montrer.

Il la renversa sur le lit et vint se positionner au dessus d'elle, souriant.

Le désir le rendait dingue.

Il avait 23 ans et couchait avec des filles depuis l'age de 16 ans mais jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle intensité de désir.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller doucement…j'ai trop envie pour ça ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait 3 ans que je ne suis plus vierge ! »

Il embrassa son cou, puis se concentra sur sa poitrine, prenant dans sa bouche les mamelons durcis de désir de sa partenaire, avant de se laisser glisser contre sa petite chatte entièrement épilée.

L'odeur de son désir l'envoûtait, elle était très mouillée et il alla goûter son désir nacré du bout de la langue.

Elle gémit et ouvrit largement les cuisses quand il approfondit sa caresse et lapa littéralement sa féminité, jouant avec son clitoris.

Elle se laissait totalement aller dans la caresse, sans fausse pudeur ou gêne mal placée.

Il se redressa, le sexe tellement tendu qu'il avait l 'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Elle le poussa sur le dos et vint à son tour prendre sa queue dans sa bouche.

Il se redressa sur son coude pour la regarder le sucer.

Il gémissait de plaisir et de bien être.

Elle le comblait comme jamais aucune autre pipe ne l'avait fait…

"Oh…oui, comme ça. Tu es douée…oui, vas-y…Suce moi bien…comme ça…mmmhhh »

Il se rejeta en arrière, tous les sens aux aguets, tandis que sa queue, emprisonnée dans un étau de douceur, lui procurait des sensations divines.

Il cria de frustration quand elle cessa la fellation, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne jouisse.

Le regardant dans les yeux elle s'installa sur lui à califourchon et vint frotter sa chatte trempée contre sa queue tendue.

Elle était la sensualité incarnée.

Cette fille puait littéralement le sexe.

Elle fit glisser son sexe dans le sien, et commença de prudents mouvements de hanche, pour l'absorber doucement, rendue timide par la grosseur de l'engin.

Mais il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'empala littéralement sur lui d'un seul coup, les faisant crier, lui de plaisir, elle de surprise.

Elle s'immobilisa, déroutée par la brûlure dans son intimité.

Il était trop gros pour elle et elle se retira en gémissant.

Il la retourna d'un coup de rein et lui écarta les cuisses.

« Non ! C'est trop gros ! Ça me fait mal ! Arrête ! »

« Certainement pas !On va y aller doucement, tu vas t'habituer ! »

Il mouilla ses doigts de salive et introduisit deux doigts dans le vagin de la jeune femme, caressant son clitoris du pouce, et câlinant ses seins de l'autre main.

Elle se détendit progressivement, et se mit à onduler des hanches en gémissant. Il écarta ses doigts pour agrandir son intimité.

Il se retira d'elle et vint l'embrasser.

« Tu es prêtes ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Il la caressa longuement du bout de sa queue et s'enfonça de quelques centimètres.

Elle se mit à gémir :

« Non ! C'est trop gros ! Ça ne rentrera jamais ! »

« Bien sur que si ! Ton corps est fait pour recevoir le mien…Détend toi, tu vas adorer ça… »

Il reprit sa pénétration, sortant régulièrement pour humidifier son sexe. Elle se tenait à ses bras et le regardait l'investir, partagée entre la peur et le plaisir.

Il finit par buter au fond de son ventre et gémit en la regardant.

Sa voix était sexy, son sourire en coin l'était encore plus.

Elle se mit à trembler quand il commença à aller et venir en elle.

« Doucement… »

« Non, pas doucement, c'est pas comme ça que c'est bon… »

La plaquant fermement contre le matelas il imprima un rythme fort et soutenu.

Les premiers mouvements lui parurent inconfortables mais son vagin s'habitua rapidement à l'intrusion et elle se mit à gémir de plaisir.

Il ne la ménageait pas, mais ne la brusquait pas non plus.

Il était incroyablement viril, mais pas violent.

Elle se mit à crier, subissant les assauts de son compagnon avec un plaisir sans cesse grandissant.

Bientôt elle ne se contrôla plus du tout et le supplia :

«oh ! ouiiii ! Plus fort ! Oh ! S'il te plait ! Plus fort ! Encore ! C'est si bon ! Ooooh »

Il se fondait en elle, luttant pour ne pas augmenter le rythme, il voulait sa jouissance à elle avant le sienne, il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, complètement à lui, qu'elle se donne entièrement ,totalement, qu'elle le laisse faire tout ce dont il avait envie.

Il mouilla à nouveau son index et vint frotter son clitoris, arrachant à Bella un cri plus fort que les autres, et s'enfonça profondément en elle.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, gémissant son plaisir et bientôt son souffle se fit erratique, ses joues devinrent écarlates. Sa délivrance était proche.

Elle le regarda :

« Edward !je vais venir ! Encore ! N'arrête pas ! Comme ça ; OUI ! Encore ! Oh ! »

Elle hurla en soulevant les hanches, en proie à un orgasme fulgurant, le meilleur et le plus intense qu'elle ai jamais connu.

Il lutta pour ne pas jouir avec elle, les parois de son intimité se resserraient autour de lui délicieusement, rendant son sexe encore plus étroit.

Il sortir d'elle dès que son orgasme fut un peu calmé.

Elle était toute molle, le ventre encore brûlant du plaisir incroyable qu'elle venait de prendre.

Elle sentit confusément qu'il la retournait sur le ventre, tout en lui murmurant des mots excitants :

« Tu es une petite furie du sexe, tu aimes ça hein ma jolie ? Tu vas voir je vais te faire jouir encore, tu vas m'en redemander »

Elle sentit ses doigts mouiller sa petite fente surchauffée, puis il la fit cambrer et immédiatement sa queue appuya contre sa petite ouverture.

Il la pénétra cette fois sans difficulté, l'orgasme l'aayant détendue, et elle cria quand il buta d'emblée contre le fond de son ventre.

Il l'investissait totalement, et cette sensation, annonciatrice d'un grand plaisir, lui procurait un sentiment d'angoisse, tant elle se sentait à la merci de cet homme.

Il devait penser qu'elle était prête à le recevoir, parce que cette fois, fidèle à sa promesse, il ne la ménagea pas.

Il la prenait de manière particulièrement intense, allant et venant dans son ventre au rythme qui lui convenait, sans se soucier de ses cris, dont elle même ne savait plus s'ils étaient l'expression du plaisir ou de la peur.

Rapidement elle ressentit un bonheur primitif à être ainsi dominée, et ses cris ne signifièrent plus que le plaisir à l'état pur.

Il poussait en elle, se frayant à chaque fois un passage dans son intimité délicate, conscient de vivre la plus formidable baise de toute sa vie.

Elle était totalement sous contrôle, complètement ouverte à lui, mais elle était brûlante,et très étroite.

Il s'enfonça plus rapidement encore, sentant les prémices de l'orgasme courir dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle alla frotter son clitoris quand il la prit à la soulever du matelas, pour se soulager un peu de la terrible pression qu'il lui infligeait.

Quand il la pillona en criant, elle sentit l'orgasme l'emporter et elle hurla sans pudeur, le sentant se déverser en elle.

Il sentit l'orgasme arriver et donna un dernier coup de rein plus violent que les autres.

Elle cria et ses fines parois se resserrèrent brutalement, l'envoyant au paradis, il cria en serrant son poing dans ses longs cheveux, se déversant longuement au fond de son ventre, jouissant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Quand le dernier spasme de plaisir eut quitté leurs ventres ils roulèrent sur le coté, en sueur, haletants et heureux.

Il la prit contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse, pour reprendre leur souffle.

Il voulait lui proposer une douche quand ils seraient un peu remis, mais quand il voulut lui suggérer il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il sourit et embrassa ses cheveux.

La resserrant contre lui, il les couvrit de la couette et se laissa aller à son tour dans le sommeil.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul dans le lit, et il se sentit étrangement désappointé.

Par terre il y avait le blouson de Rosalie et le casque d'Alice.

Il se leva et trouva sur la table basse un mot griffonné :

« Merci, pour la ballade et pour le sexe.

Bella »

A coté du petit mot il trouva son soutien gorge, hors d'usage, qu'il avait arraché la veille au s'assit sur son canapé, entièrement nu, et huma le soutien gorge. Il sentait l'odeur de la fille qui lui avait procuré son plus grand plaisir.

Il était déçu et furieux qu'elle soit partie.

Mais trop arrogant pour lui courir après…

Bella courait dans la rue, à la recherche d'une pharmacie ouverte un dimanche. En pure perte.

Elle serait contrainte d'attendre lundi matin pour acheter la pilule du lendemain.

Dès qu'elle avait ouvert un œil le matin même, dans les bras du plus extraordinaire des amants, elle avait réalisé que, dans le feu de l'action, ils n'avaient pas utilisé de préservatifs. Hors elle ne prenait pas la pilule…

Le plaisir de la veille avait, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, un goût amer, bien que pour des raisons très différentes…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Je ferai une suite à cet OS en novembre!_**


	2. sauter dans le vide

Bella sonna à la porte de l'appartement d'Edward.

Elle était sur le pas de la porte depuis prés d'une demi-heure, pale et angoissée.

Elle hésitait à venir lui parler depuis une semaine.

Elle ignorait ce que serait sa réaction, mais elle se doutait qu'il serait totalement furieux.

Mais elle lui devait la vérité.

Edward ouvrit la porte et resta un instant pétrifié en découvrant Bella devant lui.

Puis la colère anima ses traits:

« tiens donc! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Tu t'en vas comme une voleuse en me laissant en plan, puis tu débarques des semaines après, comme une fleur? »

« je suis désolée…je, je dois te parler… »

Il la regarda, sa colère s'émoussait devant le visage de la jeune fille, qu'il essayait de se remémorer, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, pour ne pas l'oublier. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir.

« entre »

Elle entra dans le salon et resta gauchement debout.

Il sentait sa légitime colère disparaitre , remplacée par un désir violent.

Bon sang, cette fille était une véritable drogue…

Incapable de se retenir, il la prit dans ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Elle essaya de se soustraire au baiser, mais en fut incapable et noua finalement ses bras autour de son cou et s'abandonna contre lui.

Le chimie entre eux fonctionnait toujours aussi bien et quand il la tira par la main vers sa chambre elle ne voulu plus réfléchir aux conséquences, mais profiter du plaisir, encore une fois…

Il la déshabilla et fut surpris et heureux de trouver ses seins un peu plus ronds que dans son souvenir. Elle gémit quand il baissa son jean et glissa une main contre sa féminité.

Le souffle court, elle reçut la caresse et quand il retira ses doigts mouillés par son désir pour les porter à sa bouche, dans un geste d'une sensualité absolue, elle défit à son tour la ceinture de son amant et lui prodigua une caresse attentionnée.

Il regardait la main de la jeune femme jouer avec sa queue et il la poussa sur le lit, impatient d'être en elle.

Elle gémit profondément quand il la pénétra après lui avoir passé une jambe autour de son bassin.

Il eut l'impression d'être à sa place, une fois qu'il buta enfin au fond de son ventre.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux en entamant de longs vas et vient et elle ne put très vite plus retenir des cris perçants.

Leurs corps dansaient ensemble, leur échappant totalement, pour les conduire au plaisir absolu.

Bella renversa la tête en arrière, s'abandonnant dans le plaisir et Edward se déversa en elle en gémissant en sentant les parois de la jeune femme l'enserrer divinement.

Encore haletant, il lui caressa doucement la joue et lui murmura:

« j'ai quelque chose à te dire…Depuis la première fois ou on a fait l'amour, je n'ai pas été capable de coucher avec une autre fille…Tu m'as ensorcelé je crois…Je voudrais vraiment que se soit plus que de la baise …je suis sur que ça peut marcher entre nous »

« plus que tu ne le penses… »

Elle grimaça et se leva d'un bond nerveux.

Toujours nue elle lui fit face et le fixa, pale, l'air grave.

« Bella?…Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? »

« j'étais venue pour te parler…Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais je te dois la vérité…Je suis enceinte, Edward, et de toi… »

Il resta figé un long moment, avant de coasser d'une voix blanche:

« tu es sure? »

« sure de quoi? D'être enceinte ou que tu es le père? De toutes façons, je suis sure des deux… »

« mais…oh merde »

« je ne voulais même pas t'en parler, j'avais décidé de ne pas le garder, mais quand j'ai passé l'échographie… »

Sa voix se brisa et elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui. Sortant son téléphone, elle lui montra la vidéo de l'échographie, les images d'un petit haricot, avec un petit cœur clignotant…

Edward la regarda trois fois, abasourdi et muet.

« tu comprends? Je ne peux pas faire ça…je ne te demande rien ,c'est ma décision, je me débrouillerai »

« et comment?! »

« je ne sais pas…je travaillerai, ma mère m'aidera… »

Edward se leva et se rhabilla.

« je vais faire un tour, et toi tu restes là, OK? Interdiction de t'enfuir, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire! »

Il enfila son blouson de cuir, prit son casque et se dirigea vers la porte, avant de faire demi tour et de venir embrasser le jeune fille.

« je peux pas venir faire un tour moi aussi? »

« non! Tu ne prends aucun risque, compris? »

Il lui sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de partir sur sa moto.

Il roula jusqu'au promontoire ou il avait emmené Bella,6 semaines plus tôt et réfléchit longuement.

Il avait 23 ans , des parents aimants qui l'aidaient financièrement pendant ses études, et qui ne jugeraient pas la situation.

Evidement c'était trop tôt, ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout avec Bella, avoir un bébé était une véritable folie. Et il n'était pas du tout prêt à devenir père. Il allait perdre sa liberté…

Mais Edward aimait le risque et il ne pourrait pas vivre avec l'idée que son enfant grandissait loin de lui, puisque Bella avait prit sa décision.

Il rentra et trouva Bella en train de dormir sur le canapé.

Il la réveilla d'un baiser et il lui annonça qu'il serait là, qu'il était d'accord pour cette aventure totalement folle.

« on fait comment, concrètement? On est ensemble, pas ensemble? On se voit que pour le bébé ou...? »

Elle rougit et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, anxieuse.

Il lui sourit:

« on est ensemble. C'Est-ce que je voulais te proposer de toutes façons »

« tu vas le dire à tes parents alors? »

« oui, et toi? »

« ma mère le sait déjà, elle est inquiète mais sera là, et mon père l'apprendra bien assez tôt… »

Il s'assit et resta longtemps silencieux, la tête de Bella endormie sur les genoux.

Dans quoi donc s'embarquaient-ils?

Il la contempla tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Un bébé…

La panique lui serra tout à coup la gorge.

Mais comment donc allaient-ils se débrouiller?!

Reposant doucement la tête de Bella sur le canapé, il alla dans sa chambre , sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-

-

-

_**Loin, TRES loin de moi l'idée de lutter contre l'IVG, qui est en France un droit , je ne souhaite d'ailleurs absolument pas que ce sujet soit abordé dans les reviews, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Merci de votre compréhension.**_

_**-**_

_**A part ça, Edward est parfait. Mais ça vous le saviez déjà!**_


	3. prendre conscience

_**J'ai triché. J'avais fait un sondage et normalement Edward devait être étudiant en médecine, mais ça ne collait absolument pas avec la suite de ma fic, donc j'ai changé. Désolée !**_

_**Par rapport à la fin du deuxième chapitre : c'est Alice qu'Edward a appelé.**_

_**Sinon je m'étais trompée dans le premier chapitre : Edward s'appelle Cullen, et non pas Masen.**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Très rapidement, Edward et Bella découvrirent qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Vivre ensemble leur fut relativement facile.

Edward fit simplement de la place aux affaires de Bella, qui s'installa naturellement, mais sans toucher à l'ameublement ou à la déco.

Ils se voyaient relativement peu.

Edward était étudiant en 5° année de biologie, et Bella en 1° année d'histoire de l'art.

L'un comme l'autre travaillaient beaucoup leurs cours.

Les parents d'Edward restèrent saisis quand leur fils leur annonça sa future paternité.

Puis, après le premier choc passé, ils demandèrent à rencontrer Bella.

Ni Edward ni Bella n'avaient réellement conscience que leur vie allait changer.

Bella était très jeune et vivait physiquement trés bien sa grossesse.

Elle avait peu de symptômes, et continuait à vivre sa vie normalement.

Edward et elle étaient insouciants.

Ils apprirent à se connaître.

Bella découvrit qu'Alice était la sœur d'Edward, et la petite amie de Jasper.

Rosalie était la sœur de Jasper, et la petite amie d'Emmett.

Bella et Alice devinrent très vite amies et complices.

Le jour ou Bella rencontra les parents d'Edward, elle était un peu nerveuse, mais se détendit quand elle fut en présence de la mère de celui-ci.

Esmée la serra dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue dans la famille Bella ! »

« Merci de votre compréhension Mme Cullen ! »

« Appelle moi Esmée, et mon mari Carlisle ! »

Ils étaient gentils. Ils ne les harcelèrent pas de questions ou de recommandations.

Mais Bella comprit parfaitement qu'ils étaient inquiets.

Ils s'entendaient bien aussi au lit.

Ils faisaient beaucoup l'amour.

Parfois, Edward avait l'impression qu'ils occultaient la grossesse de la jeune fille.

Bella surtout refusait de se poser des questions.

Elle n'avait toujours pas mit son père au courant, ni Jacob.

Ils vivaient au jour le jour.

C'était une vie qui leur convenait.

Les parents d'Edward l'entretenaient depuis le début de ses études, et ils augmentèrent la somme qui lui était allouée mensuellement.

Cela gênait Bella, mais il était hors de question pour Edward qu'elle travaille.

Les parents de Bella lui donnèrent une pension également, bien que son père fut furieux qu'elle quitte le campus pour s'installer avec son petit ami aussi jeune.

Ils parlaient beaucoup aussi, se racontant leurs vies, riant ensemble.

Mais ils évitaient le sujet du bébé.

Ils avaient besoin de s'attacher l'un à l'autre avant de prendre conscience qu'ils allaient devenir parents.

La naissance du bébé était prévue pour le mois de juin.

Edward était lui-même né le 20 juin, et ils espéraient que leur enfant naîtrait à la même date.

Mais à part ce genre de considération ils parlaient peu de la future naissance.

Au début Edward refusait que Bella fasse de la moto avec lui.

Mais elle l'avait assuré que c'était sans danger et ils aimaient bien faire des balades tous les deux le WE.

Ils finissaient souvent par rejoindre le promontoire ou leur histoire avait commencé,puis rentraient rapidement chez eux, pour s'aimer pendant des heures.

Ils mangeaient souvent sur le pouce, se nourrissant de ce qui traînait dans le frigo.

Bella aimait ses études, et elle ne prévoyait pas de s'arrêter pour s'occuper de son bébé.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était renseigné pour inscrire l'enfant à la crèche.

Bella reculait sans cesse le moment de mettre son père au courant de sa grossesse.

Elle avait résolu de ne pas le lui dire directement, mais d'attendre qu'il le voit par lui-même.

Jacob ne s'était aperçu de rien, mais Leah était plus maligne.

Quelques jours avant Noël, elle posa la question à Bella :

« Tu es enceinte ?! »

Bella rougit :

« Oui ! Mais ne dit rien à Jake, il le dirait à mon père tout de suite ! »

« BELLA ! Tu ne peux pas leur cacher ça éternellement voyons ! »

« Je sais bien ! Ils le verront bien assez tôt tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non je ne crois pas ! Tu dois le leur dire ! Plus tu attendras, plus ce sera dur ! »

Bella savait que son amie avait raison.

Mais l'inertie est parfois confortable.

Les fêtes de Noël se passèrent calmement.

Bella et Edward furent invités chez les parents de ce dernier.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient inquiets.

A juste titre ils comprenaient que ni leur fils ni Bella ne s'investissaient dans cette grossesse.

Alors Carlisle décida de frapper un grand coup.

Il était médecin et travaillait souvent avec un obstétricien qui était aussi un ami.

Il insista beaucoup pour que Bella le consulte lui, payant lui-même la consultation.

Il ordonna sèchement à son fils d'accompagner Bella à la visite du 4° mois, mi janvier.

Le médecin fut gentil, mais les mit en face de leurs responsabilités.

Fermement, il ordonna à Bella de prendre conscience des changements s'opérant dans son corps, de se nourrir sainement, de prendre le temps de s'occuper d'elle, de caresser son ventre.

Il secoua également Edward, lui faisant remarquer que si Bella était particulièrement jeune du haut de ses 18 ans, il n'en était pas franchement de même pour lui, qui, à 23 ans, était sensé être un adulte responsable.

Bella et Edward rentrèrent chez eux, secoués.

Ils s'allongèrent cote à cote sur le lit, sans, pour une fois, se ruer l'un sur l'autre pour faire l'amour comme des fauves.

Edward posa sa main sur le ventre de Bella.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, attentifs pour la première fois au petit être qu'ils avaient conçu.

Au bout d'un moment ils se regardèrent, effarés.

« Je crois qu'il a bougé ! »

Cria Edward, excité.

Bella fondit en larmes et posa, enfin, les mains sur son ventre.

La prise de conscience fut rude, mais elle porta ses fruits.

En une semaine Bella prit 3 kgs, son ventre s'arrondit enfin, elle ne rentra plus dans ses jeans et commença à ressentir la fatigue.

Edward remplit le frigo de poisson, de légumes et de yaourts bios.

Et ils commencèrent à discuter prénoms.

Bella trouva le courage de prendre son téléphone et de prévenir son père.

Celui-ci lui raccrocha tout simplement au nez, avant de rappeler 10 mns plus tard, en larmes.

Lorsque le mois de février arriva, Bella ne rentrait plus dans aucun vêtement et elle alla avec Alice renouveler sa garde robe.

Edward ne la prévint pas, mais l'après-midi ou elle partit pour le centre commercial avec Alice, il fit un long tour en moto, avant de la nettoyer longuement, puis de l'amener dans un magasin pour la vendre.

Il ressortit, le cœur serré, mais décidé à aller de l'avant.

Quand Bella rentra chez eux le soir même, ployant sous le poids de plusieurs sacs, bien décidée à fuir désormais les après-midi shopping avec Alice comme la peste, prête à simuler l'accouchement s'il le fallait, elle trouva une voiture garée devant l'immeuble, avec un siège auto flambant neuf à l'arrière.

Ce soir là, pour la première fois, elle vit Edward pleurer.

Il pleura, brièvement, sur sa moto vendue, mais plus longuement en regardant les petits pyjamas premier age que Bella ramenait de sa folle après-midi.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas demander à savoir à l'avance le sexe de leur enfant, mais l'un comme l'autre virent leur détermination fondre fin février, lors de l'échographie du cinquième mois.

Ils contemplaient leur bébé, main dans la main, quand l'obstétricien leur dit :

« Je vois très nettement le sexe, vous voulez le savoir ? »

« OUI » hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Je refais un sondage (et ce coup-ci je jure de respecter le résultat !), donc allez dans mon profil, pour décider si le bébé sera un garçon ou une fille !**_


	4. starting bloc

_**Je me plie au vote démocratique, bien que j'ai voté pour l'autre sexe ! **_

-

-

-

Le médecin leur sourit :

« eh bien c'est une petite fille ! »

Edward réussit de justesse à contenir un cri de joie, mais il sautilla sur place et gémit de joie .

Bella souriait, à la fois contente et surprise.

En sortant du cabinet médical, il la fit virevolter.

Bella était interloquée par l'état d'Edward :

« je ne savais pas que tu voulais à ce point une fille ! »

« je ne le savais pas moi-même ! mais tu imagines ! une petite princesse ! ouhouhouhouhou !!!!! »

Bella elle-même était contente d'attendre une fille et la joie d'Edward lui faisait plaisir.

Edward appela Alice qui poussa des hurlements de joie.

Bella en informa ses parents et ceux-ci, comme ceux d'Edward dirent la même chose : ce qui comptait avant tout était que le bébé soit en bonne santé.

Mais Bella comprit qu'Esmée était ravie d'avoir bientôt une petite fille.

Cette nouvelle donna à Edward des envies de déco.

L'appartement qu'il partageait était pourvu de deux chambres, ils aménagèrent l'une d'elle pour leur fille.

Emmett ,Jasper et Jacob vinrent pour aider Edward à tapisser la pièce.

Jacob avait faillit massacrer Edward en apprenant la grossesse surprise de celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, mais Bella l'avait amadoué en lui promettant qu'il serait le parrain du bébé. La marraine serait évidemment Alice.

Rosalie, Alice et Leah vinrent en supportrice.

A ce moment là Bella en était au début de son septième mois de grossesse et elle commençait à avoir des maux de dos relativement importants.

Elle dirigea donc les opérations depuis le canapé du salon.

Edward avait absolument tenu à choisir la tapisserie de la chambre de sa fille lui-même.

Alice n'avait rien osé argumenter face à la féroce détermination de son frère.

Il avait selectionné une tapisserie rose très pale sur la quelle couraient de minuscules fées, et la frise rappelait les fées en motifs plus gros.

Edward était très fier de sa selection.

Alice avait chiné pour trouver des meubles.

Edward allait finir ses études en juin, mais ils étaient encore étudiants tous les deux et avaient des moyens limités.

Emmett ponça les meubles trouvés par Alice : une grande commode ,un lit en pin massif et une petite armoire en forme de cabine de plage.

Une fois bien poncés Rosalie et Leah passèrent une couche de peinture d'un violet très clair, tandis qu'Alice se chargeait des motifs, en vert et fushia, au pochoir ou à la main levée.

Bella se chargea d'encadrer des posters.

Elle avait elle-même choisit des posters à motifs de nounours et de fées.

Le dimanche soir, exténués, ils regardèrent leur œuvre.

La chambre était splendide.

Bella et Alice remplirent l'armoire et la commode avec les petits vêtements déjà achetés.

Innocemment, Leah déclara :

« il ne manque plus qu'à coller les lettres de son prénom sur la porte ! comment elle va s'appeler ? »

Chacun hurla le prénom qu'il avait en tête :

Edward :

« ELLA !!! »

Rosalie :

« MACKENZIE ! »

Alice :

« SARAH ! »

Jasper :

« BETTY ! »

Jacob :

« LUCY ! »

Emmett :

« NEELA ! »

Leah resta coite devant les réactions virulentes.

Bella souriait tranquillement :

« d'abord, c'est Edward et moi qui choisissons le prénom de notre fille. Ensuite, Edward, on ne peut pas appeler ce bébé Ella, vu que je m'appelle Bella…Je sais que tu aimes ce prénom, mais c'est pas possible ! donc, elle s'appelera Zoe ! »

Hurlements de toutes parts, d'où il ressortait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voyait pourquoi ce serait forcément Bella qui choisirait le prénom.

« peut-être parce que c'est moi qui vais accoucher ? » suggéra Bella, ce à quoi personne n'osa rien répliquer.

Leah réussit à calmer la tempête qu'elle venait de provoquer en proposant d'attendre de voir la tête de ce bébé pour lui donner un prénom.

Bella ne répliqua rien, mais elle savait bien que sa fille allait s'appeler Zoe.

Début mai elle ressentit le besoin de se reposer fréquement.

Edward révisait sans relache pour ses examens de la fin du mois.

Il cherchait également du travail et, mi mai, il fut recruté à compter du premier juillet dans un laboratoire pharmaceutique, en tant qu'ingénieur en biologie . Il avait fait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour : il avait accepté les recommandations de son médecin de père…

Mais la seule chose qui lui importait désormais, était de savoir que dès fin juillet il pourrait subvenir aux besoins de sa famille.

Bella souhaitait devenir enseignante, et il tenait à ce qu'elle réussisse.

Ils s'étaient enfin préoccupés de la garde du bébé pour septembre, et un arrangement fut trouvé avec Sue, qui allait garder la petite et serait dépannée par Renée et Esmée quand il le faudrait.

Bella n'aurait que 20 heures environ de cours par semaine, mais elle devait aussi travailler à la maison.

La naissance était prévue pour le 18 juin et l'un comme l'autre éspéraient que leur fille n'arriverait pas trop en avance, puisque tous deux passaient des partiels fin mai.

Du coup, Bella se reposait autant que possible.

Régulièrement ils se rendaient (en voiture, à présent) dans le désert, et installaient une couverture sur le sol, pour réviser ensemble, et plus si affinités…

Plus tard, ils devaient se rappeler de cette période comme celle de l'insouciance, du bonheur de la jeunesse.

Parfois Edward regardait Bella et le bonheur lui serrait la poitrine de la voir, si jeune, si belle, si enceinte, et tellement à lui.

Il avait craqué pour elle dès le premier regard, mais il savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui avec le début elle avait partagé sa vie avec lui parce qu'elle était enceinte.

Mais à présent ils avaient des projets commun, qui allaient bien au délà de la parentalité qui leur était tombée dessus par inadvertance.

Edward aimait Bella depuis le début, et Bella l'aimait à présent aussi fort.

Rosalie leur avait dit une fois qu'il n'y a pas de bonne façon de se rencontrer. Ce qui est important, c'est tout simplement de se rencontrer.

Personne ou presque, au début, quand ils avaient aménagé ensemble, n'aurait parié sur leur couple.

Et pourtant ils étaient à présent un modèle du genre…

Le 30 mai Edward rentra chez lui, libéré et soulagé.

Il venait de finir son tout dernier partiel.

Bella avait achevé de passer les siens la veille.

A peine la porte franchie il sauta sur sa compagne et la poussa vers leur chambre.

Son ventre était bien rond, mais pas trop non plus, et elle était restée, à ses yeux, la plus belle.

Il la cala avec des oreillers l'embrassa avidement, avant de la débarasser de son tee shirt et de sa culotte.

Bella était relativement passive, c'était dans sa nature,et Edward était plus dominateur.

Il aimait la regarder, nue et souriante.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur ses seins, qui étaient devenus très sensibles, et dirigea ses caresses sur la féminité de sa compagne.

Elle gémit et ferma les yeux quand sa langue vint trouver son joua longuement avec elle, l'amenant aux portes de l'orgasme.

Il se redressa enfin et la pénétra d'emblée de toute sa longueur.

Elle poussa un long cri et il commença à se mouvoir en elle.

Il resta à genoux pour éviter de peser sur son ventre.

Il caressait ses cuisses tout en accélérant ses va-et-vient et quand il fit glisser ses doigts sur le centre nerveux de Bella celle-ci cria de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à exploser dans le plaisir.

Edward grogna en sentant le sexe de sa compagne se resserer autour de ou quatre poussées de plus et il se répendait en elle, mélant ses cris de jouissance aux siens.

Essoufflés ils se calinèrent un long moment, puis Bella lui demanda, à mi-voix :

« je pense que je peux en conclure que ton dernier partiel s'est bien passé ? »

Il éclata de rire et vient trouver ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

« oui je pense que je l'aurais, sans souci ! »

Elle se redressa et le prit par la main.

Nus, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de leur future fille.

« regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour elle aujourd'hui ! »

Sur la commode se trouvait une petite moto en bois.

Edward lui sourit.

« merci ma belle ! c'est vrai que si elle est là c'est quand même grace aux motos ! »

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent tard et firent à nouveau l'amour après avoir prit leur petit déjeuner au lit.

Bella s'était rendue à la salle de bains et Edward lui cria à travers la porte :

« en fait, elle peut arriver quand elle veut, maintenant ! »

Bella ressortit presque aussitôt, l'air excité, mais un peu pale :

« Edward…je saigne ! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Plus qu'un chapitre , vous devinez sans peine lequel !_**

-

-

-

_**INFO IMPORTANTE : suite aux abus des paparazzis envers Robert Pattinson, plusieurs fans ont décidé d'agir. Une de mes amies collecte des photos de fans se cachant le visage, pour en faire une video afin d'alerter l'opinion publique et montrer notre soutien à Rob. Même si ça ne changera rien, c'est important de montrer que nous ne soutenons pas les pratiques ignobles de certains photographes. Si vous souhaitez participer, envoyez moi un message privé, je vous répondrai en vous donnant l'adresse mail de mon amie.**_

_**Merci !**_


	5. May

Edward paniqua :

« comment ça tu saignes ? »

Bella inspira et tenta de garder son calme.

L'angoisse d'Edward était palpable,et communicative.

« je saigne parce que je suis en train de perdre le bouchon muqueux ! je vais bientôt accoucher ! »

Edward resta la bouche ouverte.

Bella s'énerva un peu :

« le bébé va arriver ! »

« quel bébé ? »

« EDWARD ! notre fille va naitre ! »

« mais non ! c'est trop tot ! »

« tu es bien un mec ! la date est théori-AAAAAH !!!! »

Edward se jeta sur elle :

« tu as mal ? »

Bella reprit son souffle :

« bien sur que non ! c'est très agréable ! »

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux et tenta de s'organiser, tandis que Bella s'asseyait sur le canapé.

La valise, non LES valises (Alice était passée par là), il s'en empara et galopa les mettre dans le coffre.

L'appareil photo ? Le camescope ? Dans la sacoche, OK, bon, il passa la lanière sur son épaule.

Les clés, ah, oui, là ! Il se dirigea en courant vers le parking, avec la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de particulièrement important.

Il fit demi tour et se rua vers l'appartement : BELLA !!!

« Edward, respire ! cal-me toi ! on ne part pas maintenant ! on va minuter les contractions, on ira quand elle seront espacées de moins de 5 minutes et dureront au moins une minute ! »

« ah..euh, bon, d'accord »

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, montre en main.

Bella expira bruyament quand une nouvelle contraction lui serra le ventre.

Il lui prit la main et souffla avec elle…

-

13h00 : contractions de 20 secondes toutes les 12 minutes. Documentaire sur les baleines à la TV. Sourires. Mots d'amour.

-

15h00 : contractions de 30 secondes toutes les 8 minutes. Musique relaxante en fond sonore. Gémissements. Mots d'encouragements.

-

17h00 :contractions de 45 secondes toutes les 6 minutes. Hululements. Bain chaud. Massage de dos. Mots peu amènes à l'encontre d'Edward.

-

19h00 : contractions de 1 minute toutes les 4 minutes : Cris perçants. Menaces non voilées concernant une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'Edward que Bella se proposait d'amputer de manière radicale bien qu'artisanale, sans anesthésie et sur le champ. Refus total qu'il pose une de ses « sales pattes » sur elle. Il était temps d'y aller.

-

Le trajet fut relativement court, ce qui n'empêcha pas Edward de griller deux feux rouges et de transgresser 7 ou 8 réglements au code de la route.

Il se gara en travers devant le hall d'entrée et beugla comme un fou, jusqu'à ce qu'une sage femme vienne chercher Bella avec un fauteuil roulant.

Un vigile gara gentiment leur voiture, qu'Edward se révéla incapable de parquer dans un espace pouvant acceuillir un 38 tonnes.

Enfin en salle d'accouchement la sage femme examina Bella, qui était dilatée à 7 cms.

Il était 19h50 et la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

Edward avait faim.

Edward avait soif.

Edward avait besoin de faire pipi.

Mais il sentait bien qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien de tout cela.

Bella criait à présent de manière très régulière, et la sage-femme montra à Edward comment appuyer à certains endroits de son dos pour la soulager.

Bella hurla alors que ce qui allait la soulager c'est une PERIDURALE !!!

La sage femme approuva :

« l'anesthesiste viendra dès qu'il le pourra ! »

Bella trouva une position qui la soulageait un peu : debout, penchée en avant sur la table d'accouchement tandis qu'Edward appuyait sur son dos comme la sage femme lui avait montré.

La sage femme revint à 21h0 et examina Bella, qui commençait à souhaiter mourir plutot que de continuer ainsi.

« vous êtes à 8 cms, c'est super ! »

« IL ARRIVE QUAND L'ANESTHESISTE ?! »

Hurlèrent en même temps Edward et Bella.

« dès qu'il le peut ! il est au bloc, nous avons deux césariennes en urgence ce soir ! »

L'heure suivante fut aussi pénible.

Bella était épuisée, et en sueur. Elle essaya diverses positions, mais aucune ne la soulageait mieux que la position pliée en avant.

Edward, désemparé, lui répétait constamment qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il était très fier d'elle.

« moi je te déteste Cullen ! putain j'aurais mieux fait de te la faire bouffer ta moto ce jour-là! Tu ne me touchera plus jamais ! tu entends ? PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Il ne répliqua pas, mais l'angoisse le gagnait à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vu Bella comme ça.

La sage femme revint à 22h00.

Bella en était toujours à 8 cms.

Edward fulmina :

« comment ça encore à 8 cms ? je croyais que c'était un centimètre par heure ? vous avez vu comme elle souffre ? »

La sage femme prit un ton apaisant :

« c'est fréquent que la dilatation stagne un peu. On va accélérer les choses : je vais percer la poche des eaux ! »

Edward aida Bella à s'installer dans les étriers.

Bella tremblait de tous ses membres, et Edward n'en menait pas large.

Bella redoutait la douleur mais elle ne sentit rien quand la sage femme lui perça la poche des eaux.

L'écoulement du liquide lui sembla même la soulager.

La sage femme la fit installer en tailleur, courbée vers l'avant.

Edward fut un peu surpris que la sage femme reste dans la pièce.

Il comprit pourquoi dès la contraction suivante…

Bella poussa un tel hurlement et lui broya les mains avec une telle force, qu'il sembla à Edward qu'on avait subitement changé le DVD pendant qu'il avait la tête tournée :

Avant c'était les bisounours, à présent c'était l'exorciste…

Quand la contraction s'arréta, Bella interrogea la sage femme :

« mais c'est affreux ! ça fait mal ! c'est insuportable ! »

« c'est parce que la poche des eaux est percée : ça accélère le travail ! »

Pour l'accélérer, ça l'accéléra.

Les répits entre les contractions n'étaient plus que de 20 ou 30 secondes.

Edward jura plus de mille fois à Bella, que JAMAIS, plus JAMAIS il ne lui ferait un bébé. La sage femme le rassura : demain elle lui en demanderait un second…

Edward en doutait sérieusement…Bella,elle, n'était plus capable de pensées cohérentes.

A 23h00 un nouvel examen montra que Bella était dilatée à 10 cms, et la tête du bébé s'engageait.

« Bella, c'est bientôt finit, quand vous aurez envie de pousser vous me le direz, d'accord ? »

A ce moment là, un homme entra dans la pièce, tout sourire :

« bonsoir ! je suis l'anesthésite ! je viens pour la péridurale ! »

« merci Simon, mais ce n'est plus la peine ! »

Edward bondit :

« comment ça ce n'est plus la peine ! »

« c'est trop tard voyons ! elle va accoucher ! »

Lui cria la sage femme pour couvrir le nouveau hurlement de Bella.

Edward s'intalla derrière Bella, la soutenant comme le lui indiquait la sage femme.

Bella ne répondait plus aux questions, n'insultait ni ne menaçait plus son amoureux.

« c'est normal, elle est dans sa bulle, c'est bientôt la fin ! »

A 23h25, Bella sembla se réveiller :

« ça appuie ! ça pousse ! »

La sage femme pressa son bip et enfila des gants chirurgicaux.

Elle aida Bella à s'installer dans la position dans laquelle elle avait le plus envie de pousser.

Une autre jeune femme entra dans la pièce et elles encouragèrent Bella à accompagner la poussée.

Bella refusa.

« non ! ça fait trop mal ! je ne veux pas pousser ! »

Edwrad s'affola, mais la sage femme lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

Plusieurs contractions passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Bella se mette à crier :

« il faut que je pousse ! je peux pas faire autrement ! »

« alors vas-y ! inspire et pousse de toutes tes forces ! voilà ! comme ça ! plus longtemps ! encore encore encore encore ! »

Bella hurla et se rejeta en arrière.

Les sages femmes souriaient :

« c'est du bon boulot Bella ! on y retourne ! »

Bella poussa encore et encore.

Plusieurs fois,entre les contractions, elle répéta refuser de pousser à nouveau, mais dès que la contraction arrivait elle se mettait à pousser de plus belle.

Elle sentait une force animale qu'elle ne controlait pas prendre possession d'elle et elle ne pouvait que s'y soumettre.

Edward était dans un état second. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un accouchement soit aussi violent, intense et animal.

Mais il se rendait compte que Bella s'en sortait bien.

Il était fier d'elle.

A un moment, la sage femme demande à Bella de cesser de pousser.

Edward se pencha pour regarder et il vit la tête du bébé apparaître.

« allez y maintenant Bella ! »

Bella poussa une dernière fois et sentit une brulure intense la déchirer.

Puis un miaulement s'éleva dans les airs, tandis que la sage femme posait leur fille sur la poitrine de Bella.

La magie du moment était palpable.

Edward pleurait, ébloui.

Bella regardait sa fille, au début elle ne réagit pas,puis elle la caressa en répétant :

« mon bébé, c'est mon bébé ! »

Edward embrassa lui aussi leur fille,puis Bella.

La sage femme déclara :

« elle est née le 31 mai à 23h59, elle tenait à naitre en mai celle-là ! »

Bella sourit à Edward :

« May ! »

« quoi ? »

« on devrait l'appeler May ! puisqu'elle est née en mai ! »

A ce moment-là Edward aurait sans aucun doute accepté d'appeler sa fille n'importe comment.

Il approuva silencieusement, et tous deux couvrirent leur bébé de caresses et de baisers.

9 heures plus tard, installée dans un lit dans une chambre à l'étage, Bella sourit à leur famille qui arrivait pour admirer la 1° merveille du monde.

Alice portait triomphalement plusieurs sacs arborant des logos de magasins pour enfants.

Les parents d'Edward se tenaient par la main, émus et heureux.

Charlie et Sue se penchèrent sur le berceau, suivis par Billy et Renée.

Bella était heureuse et fière, et Edward souriait béatement.

Roslaie éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha au cou d'Emmett:

"moi aussi j'en veux un!"

"d'accord!" répondit celui-ci avec simplicité, déclenchant les rires de toute la chambre.

May se mit à pleurer et Sue aida Bella à la mettre au sein.

Edward , Jacob et Carlisle filmèrent la scène.

Alice s'assit au bord du lit de Bella:

"elle est tellement belle! tu dois être si heureuse Bella?"

"oh oui! c'est dur mais c'est merveilleux!"

Jasper sourit:

"alors, à quand le deuxième?"

Edward et Bella se regardèrent:

"bientot!" répondit Bella en souriant.

Charlie rougit mais réussit à se contenir.

Leah caressa doucement la joue de May, les larmes aux yeux.

"Elle a tes cheveux, Edward"

"oui, je sais" répondit celui-ci , cachant mal sa fierté.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tout les trois dans la chambre,enlacés sur le lit, May allongée sur le ventre de son père, Edward demanda à Bella:

"tu crois qu'elle marchera l'été prochain?"

"sans doute! mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche en évitant de bousculer leur fille.

Il l'ouvrit et le tendit à Bella.

"parce que je voudrais qu'elle soit notre demoiselle d'honneur..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Cette fic est terminé,elle était sans prétention, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire!_**

**_J'écrirai sans doute un OS pour raconter le mariage. Mais quand j'aurai l'inspiration!_**


	6. mariage

_**Me revoilà sur cette fic pour un épilogue assez tardif, mais dont l'idée m'est venue en revoyant une video de mon fils quand il avait un an!**_

Edward et Bella, bien qu'habillés assez classiquement: Edward portant un smoking noir et Bella une robe de mariée blanche, paraissait certes heureux, mais aussi assez fatigués, surtout pour des mariés.

Ce qui était somme toute assez normal quand on a un bébé de 13 mois et demi particulièrement vif et éveillé, qui se lève à l'aube, mais vraiment à l'aube, c'est à dire jamais après 6H00 du matin, et ce, tous les jours de la semaine, y comprit le dimanche.

Et May était un de ces bébés.

La frimousse adorable, les boucles rousses perpétuellement en bataille (un combat que même Alice avait cessé de livrer) un sourire malicieux et un regard marron légèrement démoniaque, la petite May Cullen était un petit ange dégourdi et autoritaire.

Postés devant le pasteur, ses parents avaient bien du mal à prêter attention aux dires de ce dernier…

May, dans les bras de son père, angéliquement vêtue d'une robe blanche , avait bien comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'un jour spécial, et elle faisait tout pour attirer l'attention sur elle, ce qui n'était guère difficile, le public amical et familial lui étant entièrement acquis!

Mais quand elle se mit à taper sur la tête d'Edward en criant de sa voix sur aigue, Esmée s'approcha et s'empara de sa petite fille pour que le mariage puisse avoir lieu.

May protesta bruyamment mais Emmett lui tendit une sucette à la fraise que May s'empressa de déguster.

Du coin de l' œil Bella fusillait Emmett du regard pour donner des friandises à sa fille mais ce dernier l'ignorait avec superbe.

Brusquement, Bella s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et que visiblement le pasteur lui avait posé une question.

Tachant de garder une contenance, elle balbutia:

« Oui? »

Et ce n'est que quand toute la foule se mit à applaudir et qu'elle vit les lèvres d'Edward se rapprocher dangereusement des siennes qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait tout simplement de se marier!

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari et Edward la souleva de terre, la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même.

Ils sortirent de la chapelle en courant et furent rapidement rejoints par la foule de leurs proches.

Les appareils photos crépitaient et May rejoignit ses parents pour une séance photo.

Ils rejoignirent la salle ou la fête devait avoir lieu en side car.

May, sur les genoux de sa mère, hurla de joie tout le long du trajet.

Finalement, à une heure avancée de la nuit, les deux nouveaux mariés , épuisés et effondrés l'un sur l'autre regardaient leur fille sauter et se trémousser sur la piste de danse tout en ramassant de confettis et les lançant autour d'elle;

« Quand je pense que je me demandais si elle marcherait pour notre mariage… »

« Ne m'en parle pas Edward…Je me demande si le prochain bébé sera comme elle… »

Edward gémit pour toute réponse.

May avait marché à 9 mois et faisait preuve d'une énergie débordante qui ravissait ses parents mais les exténuait aussi un peu (beaucoup…).

Ils se demandaient même comment ils avaient pu trouver la force de concevoir leur futur enfant, pourtant les faits étaient là: Bella était bel et bien enceinte de deux mois, nouvelle qu'ils avaient pour l'instant gardé pour eux.

En réalité, ce bébé était lui aussi une surprise, le manque de sommeil chronique n'aidant pas Bella à prendre sa pilule dans les temps.

« Si le second est comme elle je crois que je m'enfuis sur une île perdue dans l'océan Pacifique! »

Dit Bella, riant à moitié.

« Je viendrai avec toi! »

Assura Edward.

« Ouais c'est ça, pour me faire encore des bébés! »

« Bah on sera plus à un prêt! »

Rigola Edward

Ils se sourirent et leurs lèves se joignirent quelques instants, avant que leur fille ne leur balance des confetti et du riz en riant.

_**Ndla: Voici un petit épilogue sans prétention mais qui peut refléter assez fidèlement l'état de jeunes parents^^**_

_**Pour bien enfoncer Edward et Bella, ils auront une seconde fille prénommée June qui ressemblera physiquement trait pour trait à sa sœur mais qui sera encore pire qu'elle^^**_


End file.
